Bubbles
by LilyPadADV
Summary: SHIPPING A-Z CHAPTER. Ash is the cool jock. May is the plain, bookworm, girl-next-door type. When May gets bored and starts playing with bubbles outside, what happens when Ash watches her and joins? Advanceshipping


* * *

Bubbles:

May sat down on her couch, on a cool March evening. She was terribly bored and had nothing to do. She had a 5 day long weekend due to teacher meetings and such. (Though in all reality, May and her friends had decided that the teachers were being lazy and wanted a break as much as the students.) Though this was a good time to relax, May had nothing to do. Her little brother had gone to a friend's house, her parents were out of town at business meetings, and all of her friends were busy.

May sighed and went out to her front porch and sat down on the steps and looked around. It was cloudy outside, and just a tad bit moist. It was gloomy outside, no denying it, no one was walking outside. Everyone was inside their nice and cozy warm houses, laughing with family and friends. May looked at the house next door, where the only teenager in her neighborhood lived. It was teenage boy named Ash Ketchum..

Ash went to May's school, but the two barely ever talked. Just occasionally, they would bump into each other when they were both outside. She had to admit, he was cute and nice. He was decent, better than most of the guys at her school. In all reality, May had an unspeakable crush on the boy-next-door.

The brunette groaned as she thought about her crush. May thought she had no chance with Ash. They were 2 totally different people who barely ever talked. So all May could do was want from afar.

May sighed again and looked around her yard for something to do. She saw a small bottle labeled, BUBBLES. May smiled, she hadn't played with bubbles in years. She was mildly surprised that Max still played with it too.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, May went and picked up the bottle. Opening the lid and holding the plastic stick, May carefully blew into the stick and giggled as she watched the bubbles fly around her.

May took a deep breath and then blew out a continuous flow of air and watched in amazement as all the bubbles flew- no, GLIDED, around her yard. She then stood up and blew some more bubbles. An insane giggle fell on May's lips. She began to giggle insanely and blew more bubbles.

Sighing at his desk, Ash Ketchum looked down at his currently unfinished Biology homework. He had procrastinated so much, even though he had a 5 day weekend to finish the report, he would need at least a week to get a good DRAFT. Looking out the window, huffing, he noticed the neighbor girl, May, was outside giggling as she played with bubbles. He chuckled to himself too; it was quite amusing to see his 14 year old neighbor being amused by something as simple as bubbles.

Ash looked down at his textbook and the cute neighbor girl a few times, then he abruptly stood up and slammed his biology book shut. He went grabbed a simple hoodie, and then slowly opened the front door.

Peeking at his neighbor, Ash felt himself blush. He felt like a peeping tom. Watching her, he noticed she was very clumsy and fell down a lot when spinning around. He chuckled slightly to himself. Thinking to himself, he noticed that May was also appearing to be having a lot of fun.

Ash smiled, and then tip toed towards May, her back was towards him. He moved stealthily, like a ninja.

May giggled again to herself, amazed that she was having so much fun with bubbles. She spun around, only to fine her crush/best friend right behind her! She stepped back in shock, in mid turn and felt herself falling.

Ash chuckled at her startled expression, only to see her fall. Instinctively, he held his arms out to catch and support her.

May let out a quick shriek before realizing she was in someone's arms. She opened one eye a crack, only to see Ash chuckling at her. May blushed bright red, and immediately got up, her arms feeling strangely cold.

"So…I take it you were watching me." May said, turning around and walking back towards her front porch and her bubbles.

"You could say that." Ash replied nonchalantly as he sat down next to May on her porch step. May looked at Ash in shock; she didn't expect him to stay. Closing her mouth though, she decided it was better not to ask questions. After all, this was a miracle!

"So….." Ash started, but left off not knowing what to say. Instead, he grabbed at the bottle in May's hand and the stick and decided he was going to try and play with bubbles.

As soon as he started blowing, he realized why May had been giggling earlier. He chuckled to himself again and blew into the plastic wand.

"So do you do this often?" Ash asked, curious. May swiped at the bottle of entertaining bubbles and took the plastic stick out and blew into it. After she was done with her fit of giggles, she looked at him casually, trying to hide her excitement, and said "No, not usually. I usually catch up on schoolwork, but I'm already about a week ahead so there really isn't anything I can do."

His mouth opened wide, Ash quickly remembered his manners and shut his mouth. He took the bubbles from May. He held the plastic stick in his hand and toyed with it a moment in his hands and then looked at May.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're doing this, because I think you need to have more fun." And after saying fun, Ash blew into the stick and bubbles came flying out. But Ash had been smart, he directed the bubbles right at May, and they flew right around her head before popping on her nose.

May giggled at the bubble that popped on her nose.

They talked a bit more and found out how much they had in common. They both were interested in the same music, but had enough of a difference to bicker slightly. ('Coldplay may be good, but you can't doubt The Fray!' Ash countered.) They both prefered comedy and action to gooey romances. ('Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm into that mushy junk!' May said, rolling her eyes) and so much more.

She looked into Ash's deep brown eyes and realized that they had both been unconsciously leaning towards each other during their conversations. She sighed a bit, inching towards him a bit more.

Ash looked into her deep sapphire eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. He hadn't noticed these little things before when he was with her. He had no regrets leaning in, almost tasting her sweet scent.

Eyes half closed, both leaned in simultaneously, when suddenly, bubbles came between them. Jumping back, startled, May looked around to see the culprit, half expecting her brother Max to have been hiding in the bushes. She glanced over at the bushes to no avail. Frowning slightly, she looked at Ash again, who was bright red at the near kiss.

Slightly disgruntled, Ash looked away from May, red in the face. He looked down at the watch he wore and noticed he needed to get back to his house if he was going to finish his biography project. He groaned but stood up. May looked at him in surprise. He held his hand up and she gladly accepted, his hand feeling warm in hers and vice versa.

He looked at her and gave her a frown, only to find he couldn't when he looked at her. He just sighed and kicked a rock.

"I've got to go May…my mom will kill me if I don't get my biology report done…and I procrastinated so much. Ugh, it would take me a week to get a good DRAFT." He groaned at the thought. "Plus, I'm dead if I get anything lower then a C…"

May laughed. "Is that what this fuss is all about? I'm already done with everything….you know…I could help you." She told him. He looked into her eyes, and she saw how excited he was and blushed.

"You really mean it, May?" he said, excitement as evident in his voice as it was in his eyes. May smiled back at him.

"Of course! I'd be glad to do it!"

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Ash grinned from ear to ear. "I'll call you." He turned around to run back to his house, absolutely ecstatic about how the day had turned around, when May turned HIM around.

Her heart hammering, she looked up at him and then lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously, she whispered, "Call me," In his ear and ran off. Closing the door, she peeked through the crack quickly to see Ash standing in the middle of her yard shocked.

Ash stood there, looking like a big idiot as his hand reached up to touch the place where May's lips touched his cheeks. His cheeks burned and tingled; it was a pleasant sensation. Realizing he was still in the middle of May's backyard, he quickly grinned and ran back towards his house, eager to get ready for his study date the next day.


End file.
